Musings Of A Blonde
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: It's raining and Galinda likes to think when it is raining. What does Elphaba do when it's raining? Try and ignore her hyper roommate. Just a short one shot seeing that I haven't written anything in a while.


**Very important and exciting author's note at the end. **

**Bubble**

Musings Of A Blonde

Water drops fell hard and fast as Galinda stared out into the dark, gloomy sky at Shiz University on a Friday evening. Her roommate, Elphaba was sitting on her bed with her papers sprawled out neatly while she sat pouring over a book in the dark with a candle in her hands.

It was their second year at Shiz, and the two girls had grown quite fond of each other. Some might even say that they had become friends. Galinda turned her head and with it those beautiful blonde curls that she was so famous for swayed.

"Elphaba?" Galinda's voice held a note of question and Elphaba reluctantly looked up from the book she was reading and met the blonde's eyes.

"Hm?" she muttered, immediately looking back down at her book, trying hard to memorize the dates and facts of the Glorious Revolution.

"What do you do when it rains?" asked Galinda.

Elphaba huffed, looking puzzled at her question and slammed her book shut.

"Stay inside and read a book, like I'm doing now," answered Elphaba sharply. Galinda chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, "But what if you're outside when it rains?"

"I don't know Galinda," sighed Elphaba.

"But-" pressed on Galinda.

"What's with all of the questions all of a sudden, Galinda? Do you get bored when it rains?"

Elphaba looked mad and Galinda swallowed hard.

"I think when it rains. It's not such a new concept for me as you think it is," she shot back with some sass.

Elphaba's lips turned into somewhat of a tight smile. Her green skin was darkened as the candles in their room flickered with the air.

"And what do you think about?" prompted Elphaba. Galinda shrugged and moved from the window to her bed, where she grabbed a candle off her nightstand and held it near her.

"Everything I guess. Why it rains, why the Yellow Brick Road is yellow. And also where the Red Brick Road goes… I still can't figure that one out."

Elphaba snickered and Galinda frowned heavily.

"What?" she asked.

"That's what you think about when it rains? Where does the Red Brick Road go? Galinda, that is the… most interesting thing you've said this year."

Galinda beamed in the candlelight, "Really?"

Elphaba nodded, "To an extent, yes. I still find it amusing and interesting when you talk to your hair in the morning but this one topped the cake."

It was then that Galinda realized that Elphaba was being extremely sarcastic.

"What do you think about when it rains?" asked Galinda after a moment sincerely.

"It depends on my mood," said Elphaba with a shrug.

"Well, how do you feel now?" asked Galinda wrapping some strands of hair around her index finger tightly.

Elphaba casted her a look, "Annoyed."

Galinda ignored the sharpness in her roommate's voice and pressed more on the subject matter.

"Are you really allergic to water? Nessarose told me that you were, and you never take a shower or drink water or anything…"

"I am," answered Elphaba in a matter of fact voice.

"What happens when you get wet then?" asked Galinda as she let her hair unwind from her finger and she put the candle down on her nightstand. She ran a hand through her silky soft hair wondering how in the world someone could develop an allergy to water.

"It burns my skin," said Elphaba softly as if even saying the words reminded her of some bad incident that she had wished to forget about.

For once Galinda was silent with nothing coming to mind to say to Elphaba.

"Oh," was the only word she uttered.

"My mother tried to drown me in the lake once… I bit her and then ran away before she could get me to the water. I refused to go near water ever since. But even still, there were some accidents… One time Nessa spilled her glass of water and it splashed on me. My father blamed me for it and he didn't even care that my skin was burning right in front of him. But that's another story for another time."

Elphaba's voice was dark, bitter and Galinda gulped trying to think of something to say.

"Elphie, I-"

But just then a gust of wind let loose and a branch broke through the glass of the window, causing swirling winds and raindrops to enter the room.

Galinda jumped up at the sound and walked with her candle in hand to the broken window. Her pale blue dress was being whipped around by the wind and she looked at the damage.

She picked up the branch and threw it out the window being careful not to hurt herself on the shards of glass that were still in the window sill.

After the branch was gone, Galinda turned back to Elphaba saying, "Can you bring me something to cover this up?"

As a snap of lighting cracked Galinda saw that Elphaba was not on her bed anymore and she heard the creak of the bathroom door.

"Elphie!" called out Galinda as a loud rumble of thunder came through and she jumped at the sound of it.

She ran to the bathroom, opening the door and shining the candle light at her roommate.

"I'm fine," reassured Elphaba a bit too sharply.

Galinda took a hesitant step forward towards her, "Elphie, did you get wet?"

Silence passed and Galinda knew that that meant yes.

"Oh, Elphie," expressed Galinda putting a hand on Elphaba's shoulder, "Let me help you."

"No," Elphaba shrugged her off, "I don't need it."

"Elphaba Thropp," commanded Galinda her voice determined and cold, "Let me see where you're hurt."

Gathering all of her strength the blonde tugged on her roommate's arm, pulling her up off the tiles of the floor.

She straightened the green jumping bean up and looked her over. There were some darker spots on her forearms and Galinda examined them closely.

Turning towards the sink she grabbed a towel and handed it to Elphaba, "There," she said satisfied that she could help, "Just rub that on your arms and you'll be better."

Elphaba took the towel and rubbed the water away from her arms.

"Thanks," muttered Elphaba, but Galinda could tell that she really appreciated it. Then they both returned to their beds and Galinda fixed a towel over the broken window. With the lights still out, the two girls were in complete darkness besides the lightening snapping outside.

"Elphie," said Galinda after an hour of silence, "I've been thinking about something."

"I'll alert the police about that so if you combust the ambulance will already be here," remarked Elphaba sarcastically.

A pillow that had been thrown at her head by Galinda then silenced Elphaba; which hit the target with accuracy.

"Ouch, Galinda!" complained Elphaba, "That hurt."

Ignoring that Galinda went on with what she was going to say, "As I was saying… every time it rains now do you know what I'll be thinking of?"

"Hitting people in the head with pillows?" guessed Elphaba.

Galinda laughed slightly, "No. I'll be thinking about you."

Uncomfortable and embarrassed by that, Elphaba said nothing and pulled her covers up tightly around her.

Then they both looked out of the window and out into the rainy night, both thinking of different yet similar things.

Oh, what the musings of a blonde could do for a green outcast….

**Last night I went to go see Kristin Chenoweth in concert and I was completely blown away. She was stunning, and fantastic! I cried like four times! She was so genuine and was just so amazing. I was twenty rows from the stage so I had a fantastic view. And in September I am going to see Idina Menzel! **

**BEST DAY EVER!**

**PS. I uploaded on Behind Closed Doors like last month and no one has read nor reviewed it. :(**

**Bubble**


End file.
